Angry
by LadyDiana14
Summary: Elizabeth had been a naughty girl. Its time for her to be PUNISHED!  Smutfest!


**Hey guys. I'm LadyDiana14, as you may have noticed. I am actually under another author 'officially' here in Fanfiction land. But my PARENTS know about that account. And do you really thing I want to get phone call from them about the smut I've posted? Or anyone else I know? **

***shiver***

**So this is my account for all the stuff I can't put of main one. Thanks for reading and please review!**

He could feel her remorse in her kiss and it angered him further. He broke it only to shove her roughly up against the common room wall. She fell back against it with an 'oof' and quickly looked to him, trying to figure him out. He growled frustrated and pushed himself against her, crashing his lips onto hers. He was angry and every single movement in his kiss told her so as he bit down harshly on her bottom lip before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

He was furious but even at the height of his fury Blaise Zabini still knew what he was doing Elizabeth thought. He'd never been this angry with her before and she was unsure of what to do. In all honesty, the thought of people being angry at each other but still snogging had never occurred to her.

Suddenly, Blaise grabbed her hand and brought it to his crotch.

"Feel it Swan," he hissed into her ear, "It's going inside you and it's going to fuck you senseless and it won't be gentle".

Elizabeth moved her hand a fraction feeling his already hard member reaction and nodded shyly.

He'd been waiting for it and the moment he saw her consent Blaise reached under her skirt and tore her underwear from her body before quickly wrapping her legs around his waist and plunging into her. She was wet and had been ready for it but still Elizabeth was shocked at his force. He kept his hands on her butt grabbing it roughly.

"I'm going to make you sorry Swan. Sorry you ever disobeyed me, sorry you didn't listen to me and most of all sorry you ever crossed me"

Suddenly, Blaise bit into her shoulder and Elizabeth screamed in both the pain and pleasure. But Blaise didn't stop. His thrusts were fast and Elizabeth knew he wasn't going to last long.

"You can feel it can't you? Feel me getting closer and closer. Clench for me, do it!"

He felt her walls clench around him and let out a moan. He was going to come any second and he knew it. So he bit into her shoulder again and as Elizabeth screamed they both came at a rapid pace. He dropped his hands from Elizabeth's backside and she slowly slid down his body breathing heavily.

She grabbed her ripped underwear from the floor and moved to the kitchenette, tossing them in the bin. She took a moment to draw another breath and had been about to leave the area when she was suddenly forced back to her previous position of standing at the bench.

"You didn't think we were done did you princess?"

She felt Blaise's hand part her legs and his fingers enter inside her. She tried to hold back her moan,

"That right Elizabeth. Pretend like this is doing nothing for you. You're good at pretending aren't you? Pretending to understand my concerns but still going behind my back. It's a favourite pastime of yours isn't it?"

He felt her grow wet again and removed his fingers only to replace them with his bulging erection. This time, however, he was taking it slow.

"Blaise" she panted, "Draco and Ginny are going to – "

"Let them watch" he growled, "They might even enjoy it"

He felt her shudder at the thought. No she wouldn't like them watching would she. Always his pure little lion cub. He thrust more forcefully into her but never picking up his pace.

"Say it Elizabeth"

"I'm sorry Blaise," she moaned.

"And?"

She could barely think. The sensations he was causing her to feel were overriding her.

"You – You were right"

He groaned in her ear and slid his hand under her skirt to rub her clit,

"Again"

"You were right Blaise. I was wrong"

"Fuck," he panted and he placed his hands on the kitchen counter either side of Elizabeth as he drove into her harder.

"This is what you do to me Elizabeth. You make me so mad and yet I still want to screw your brains out"

And with that they both came for the second time.

Finally, flaccid Blaise pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up. He leaned forward and spun Elizabeth around. She looked up at him unsure of what he would do next and was surprised when he kissed her gently.

"I'm only mad baby because I love you so much more then you could possibly imagine"

**See that lovely little blue button down there? Yes **_**that one**_** would you please please please press it a give me just 2 minutes of you time? Thank you!**


End file.
